


风再起时-08补丁

by mandygaga



Category: all冰, 凯冰, 彬冰, 陆海
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandygaga/pseuds/mandygaga
Summary: 朱元冰事业文，这是一个身陷娱乐圈深沼，但心向璀璨的爱豆，为理想不忘初心，靠自己杀出一条血路，最终登顶影帝的故事。【乐乎更新中】





	风再起时-08补丁

Kev从椅子里站起来，把Andy扣进怀里，短暂的前戏之后直接把人按着趴在桌子上，和之前硬上Ryan同样粗鲁，同样体位，男孩儿很快疼得泣不成声，撒着娇求饶，一声声叫着“Kev哥，轻一点，呀！疼……”惊叫连连。  
这才哪到哪啊？Kev心里冷笑，他的字典里从来就没有怜香惜玉几个字，Ryan就从来没求过他，他只会说：“呵呵！求你有屁用！”  
“你不试一下怎么知道我不会心软呢？”Kev在心里无声的叹喟着。  
Andy挣扎挥动的手臂碰到了摇控器，背后墙上的巨屏骤然亮起，Ryan的写真幻灯片反射到他们眼前的玻璃幕墙上，Kev双眼一瞬不瞬的盯着幕墙上半隐半现的身影，尖削的下巴饱满的唇，凌厉的眉眼半长的发……Kev动作更加凶狠，Andy似痛苦又似兴奋的失声尖叫，他也没想到Kev第一次和他做就这么混蛋，别说扩张没做到位，连个亲吻都没多给他一个。  
但Andy觉得他心里底其实是有点喜欢这个调调的，像强暴一样激烈的性爱，对方又那么帅，还是自己的老板……虽然疼，但也很爽。  
Kev猛的一个深入的贯穿后在Andy甬道深处喷薄而出，滚烫的热流激得Andy的身体也跟着一阵阵打颤着射了出来。  
然后他听见Kev叫出了另一个人的名子……“Ryan。”  
Andy的脸色瞬间白了下去。  
他知道Ryan。  
Ryan在公司里是那种“虽已不在江湖，江湖仍在传说。”的存在，据说曾经是Kev的头马，也是唯一能让Kev失控的人。  
很多人都说Ryan已经疯了，所以就算是疯了，废了！你还觉得他比我好？  
Andy煞白着小脸紧咬牙关，眼睛里满满的都是怨毒。

“Ryan，这不太好吧？”谢彬彬抓着后脑勺一脸为难的站在床边，其实俩男的同床共枕也挺正常一件事吧？但是和Ryan他就会觉得有点不好意思。  
Ryan从衣橱里拿出一套旧睡衣扔到他怀里，指了指客厅的沙发：“那儿也行。”  
谢彬彬抱着睡衣和一条被子识趣的挪去沙发，Ryan的睡裤他穿身上就成了八分裤，衣服比较紧，干脆就不穿了，这都不算什么，难受的是，他躺下才发现这沙发和自己长度不匹配，两条小腿只能在外面当啷着。  
Ryan去卫生间洗漱，对着姿势别扭窝在沙发里的谢彬彬踢了一脚，“这儿舒服是吧？”  
等他洗漱出来的时候谢彬彬已经连人带被子滚回了卧室大床上，Ryan在他另一侧翻身上床，谢彬彬特别欠的摸出手机，说：“来，我们拍张友谊的合影给许凯发过去。”  
“你有病吧？”Ryan哭笑不得，抢过手机扔在一边，随即又觉心里有点暖，说：“你就休息一天，还大老远过来一趟，瞎折腾什么呀？”  
“我看你那架子上有点空，就礼尚往来，给你也准备了一份礼物。”谢彬彬这话说的一本正经，Ryan忽然心生期待，他看见谢彬彬进门的时候手里抱了一只两尺高的硬纸盒，但那会儿谢彬彬什么都没说，他也没好意思问。  
这会儿听谢彬彬说是给他的礼物，腾的坐了起来，心想大概率是他的儿子之一，又听谢彬彬说，“你明天再看，现在看了，怕你兴奋的睡不着。”  
啧！更睡不着了好嘛？Ryan无比诚肯道：“不行，我必须得看看，毕竟是你的一番心意。”  
谢彬彬憋着笑陪他去拆箱，层层填充被摘出……一尊红脸堂的关二爷塑像被从包装盒里请出来。  
Ryan的笑容逐渐僵在脸上。  
谢彬彬小心翼翼的捧着关二爷，放在他家置物架的最中央，然后对着Ryan得意道：“怎么样？镇宅、招财、保平安！”  
还能怎么样？Ryan佛系微笑，“您有心了，挺……挺好的。”  
他说着往餐桌方向撤退，想倒杯水喝，压压惊，谢彬彬也跟了过来，还自取了个水杯递到Ryan跟前，让他一起给满上。  
Ryan握着冷水壶的手微微发抖，谢彬彬用另一只手尴尬的抓了抓后脑勺，“不是吧……Ryan，你气到发抖啊？……不至于吧？”  
Ryan愣了一下，抬头看他，一脸无辜：“我没生气啊！这有什么好气的。”然后放下水壶把手举到他面前展示给他看，握成拳稍微用力就会不自然的抖动起来。  
“什么情况？”谢彬彬伸手去捏他那只手，给他施加一点外力就能稳定下来，确实不是因为生气。  
Ryan喝了口水，擎着水杯的手也在微微发抖，“我吃那个药有点负作用，医生说等停药就没事了。”  
谢彬彬躺回床上用手机搜索Ryan吃的抗抑郁药都有哪些负作用，一边翻屏一边问他：“唉？你这药吃完还有早孕反应？”  
“你能不能好好说话，大半夜的是想让我把你扔出去吗？”Ryan没好气的瞪他，“大老远过来给我填堵的！”  
“不是啊……这上面说，还会嗜睡，恶心呕吐……那不跟女人怀孕了一样？”  
Ryan躺平，重重的叹了一口气，抚摸自己平坦的腹部：“想不到这么快就有了许凯的孩子……”秀下限他输过吗？答案是：并没有！  
谢彬彬被口水呛住半分钟才缓过气来，又咳了一声，才正色道：“说正经的，你这药得吃多久啊？”  
Ryan也不知道在想啥，隔了好半天才应了一句：“下周复诊看吧……”然后翻个身就睡过去了。  
谢彬彬伸手帮他往上扯了扯薄被子，房间里很安静，只能听见空调机轻微的运转声，他偏过头，看着Ryan毛茸茸的后脑勺，也不知不觉合起双眼呼吸渐沉。

第二天上午陈晨带着两人的早午饭上来，一进门就被关二爷唬的一声“哦吼？”，随即挂着餐袋的两只手对着神像合实拜了两拜，谢彬彬被她的样子逗得直乐，Ryan坐在沙发里，一只手捂住眼睛。心想：谢彬彬的脑洞和许凯的药一样，都是佩苔罗的人间体——有毒啊！  
谢彬彬一边吃陈晨带来的早餐包，一边跟Ryan聊天，难得今天几乎正经话，说：“我跟你说个事情，你给我点意见怎么样？”  
Ryan嘴里含着小馄饨点头，示意他继续说。  
谢彬彬鼓着腮帮子，语咽还算清楚，道：“不就那个昌隆嘛……他有个老师，在北电搞了个研学预科班，我一听，这个好啊！之前演技派那事儿，你懂吧？我就寻思咱也科班镀个金，你说这个事情是不是可以搞一下？”  
Ryan挑起眉毛抬头看他，“这个好事呀，但是你公司能同意吗？”他心说这个“浮夸”梗大约是真的伤着谢彬彬了，但是进修其实是个很好的事情，谢彬彬要真能上心也算塞翁失马了。  
“唉？我也这么想的！我就直接把名给报上了！然后你猜怎么着？”谢彬彬圆溜溜的双眼盯着他，一脸期待的提问。  
Ryan失笑，“还怎么着？你报名前不跟公司沟通一下的吗？”  
谢彬彬哼了一声，伸手又拿了只小包子塞进嘴里，“我这不想来个先斩后奏嘛！”  
“那我能给你出啥主意？我自己都搞不定自己那狗屁公司的糟心事儿呢。”Ryan说完忽然愣了一下，眨了眨眼，“不是……谢彬彬，你不会……是想？”  
“唉我钱都交了！”谢彬彬一脸无可奈何，“你现在闲着也是闲着，要不你去吧！”  
“我……多少钱啊？”Ryan心塞，问的有气无力，这种研学预科一般都有机会考进对应学校的研究生院，所以贵是一定的，就看贵到什么程度，他心想：我就算想接这个盘，也不一定能接得下啊。  
果然，谢彬彬犹豫着伸出两根手指，“二……十……”  
“二十万？”Ryan翻了个白眼，“大哥，我什么情况你还不清楚吗？我未来五年可能零收入啊！”摇着头继续吃混饨，这个忙他可帮不上，虽眼前这个数不至于拿不出来，但未来几年可能就要喝西北风了。  
“Ryan，Ryan哥。”谢彬彬叫得亲切，然后抽张纸来抹嘴，才继续道：“你不用你给我钱，你那些“儿子”们抵债了呀！”  
Ryan瞠目结舌，放下勺子，捂起脸笑了起来，再傻也知道怎么回事了；谢彬彬朋友做到这份上，也是极致了！认识许凯和谢彬彬就像是上天在补偿他，补偿过去五年里被黑暗蒙蔽的双眼，在他对爱情绝望的时候给了他一个许凯，对友情失望的时候给了他一个谢彬彬。  
谢彬彬吓的去扯他手，“你哭什么啊？怎么了这是……”  
Ryan摇头，把手放下，眼圈有些泛红，但脸上笑意未减，“我给你写个借条吧，等我有钱了，慢慢还给你。”  
“呃……”谢彬彬这个事情确实是先斩后奏，只不过不是对自己公司，而是对Ryan，本意就是找个事情让他不得不忙起来，而且他觉得Ryan在演技派上的表现还蛮喜欢上学的。  
可是如果收借据，自己心里过意不去，好像有点套路占便宜的意思；不收，又怕Ryan觉着他有点儿什么别的非分之想。于是好一顿纠结，抓着脑壳半天下不了决定。  
Ryan自己起身随便找了个笔记本，写了张二十万的借条塞到谢彬彬手里，“亲兄弟明算账。等老子翻身了，没道理赚不回这点钱。”  
他这话讲的一点都不心虚，事实上，如果不是和Kev闹翻了，这点钱他真的不放在眼里。做演员再不易，还是要比别的行当来钱更容易些；就凭二十出头，别人大学刚毕业的年纪，他已经在北京独立买房还贷！哪怕前阵子寻死觅活里，Kev放到他跟前的几部剧的片筹，每一部也不只这个数。  
就算是五年后他一切要从头再来，Ryan也是不怕的。  
谢彬彬见他讲话如此爽朗，自己也不好意思再扭捏，痛快的收下借条，两人相视一笑，只是各怀心思，大约心里面都是五味陈杂的。

其实所谓研学预科也不是学校设课的正规学习班，更接近老师的个人行为，私底下收几个学生，分享一些学习资源，因为对体系内的考试内容格外熟知，让学生更容易过关而矣。至于最后到底能不能进学，还得各凭造化。  
谢彬彬这一通操作彻底终断了Ryan的窝居生活，陈晨觉得其实这是好事，正常人宅得久了也容易抑郁，何况是Ryan。  
只是她的日报就不大好写了，他们一向秉持着大事件写实、小事件杜撰的汇报原则，可上学这么大的事，如果Kev有心留意，还是挺容易露馅的，而以他们之前在邮件里描述的，Ryan已然“生活不能自理”的状况，忽然就能上学了，会很匪夷所思。  
Ryan耙着头发琢磨了两天，说，“能瞒几天，就瞒几天吧……”Kev还有什么招，他敞开怀抱接着就完了，心里暗自发狠：“有种你再逼我死一回，看老子还有什么豁不出去的！”

北电是国内顶尖的银幕艺术院校，从这里走出去的大明星数不胜数，事实上，Ryan是完全没有信心上个所谓的预科就能考什么硕研的，人家统招生什么质量？兢兢业业学了四年，他一个半路出家，再怎么努力，一年就能爬进象牙塔顶上了？  
二十万，都够买辆小汽车了，如果他能摇到号的话。  
Ryan的导师姓冯，五十几岁的女教授，头发花白，但气质仍然极好，Ryan管她叫冯老师，但冯老师带的正经学生都管她叫冯总。  
冯老师带的本科班已经大三，和其他高校一样，理论课一、二年级已经念的差不多，也没涉及到大四的毕设课题，所以大三几乎所有学生都在外面跑实习。  
所以虽然是重返校园，但其实和演技派那种群居生活相比，这里就显得反而比较冷清。每星期冯老师给几位预科班的学生上两节小班课，着重指点台词和形体表演。Ryan原本的嗓音很好，属于清亮柔和的类型，和他自己外型的匹配度极高，只要稍微调动情绪，台词可以念得十分出彩。  
但是因为服用抗抑郁药经常呕吐，导致胃液倒流，嗓音也被灼烧得暗哑，念词练习不免有些力不从心。  
老师还当他是吸烟过量，年纪轻轻的一把小烟嗓，虽然音准天赋不错，但将来考试的时候，声乐、台词的分数想必都高不到哪里去。眉头皱了又皱，忍不住对他道：“演员这行最要爱惜自己的身体，什么烟啊酒啊，能少碰就少碰吧。”  
Ryan乖巧应是，心里却有些不是滋味，也不知道现在停药还来不来得及。  
好在他还有舞蹈功力垫底，肢体协调性和柔韧度都很优秀，总算还能让老师对他留些进级的念想。  
冯老师搬出厚厚一摞考研文化课资料，告诉他这些东西没什么捷径好走，多读多背，有不明白的再来提问；随后又琢磨片刻，说：”我给你找个同学，你如果有时间，让他带你去上大课，找找上学的感觉，也洗一洗社会里的烟火气。”  
Ryan心说我最不缺的就是时间，于是几乎天天来学校报到，比本校的学生还勤快些。  
冯老师给他介绍的同学叫彭昱畅，他们班里为数不多没跑片场实习的小男生。Ryan自认也是脸嫩的面相，但是和这位小彭同学没办法比，俩人穿着运动服站一起，他像高中生，对面那位看着颇似初中生刚刚毕业。  
彭昱畅嫌每次去校门口接他太麻烦，直接拿了个别人的学生证给他，说这哥们儿实习去了，没几个月也回不来，你先用着。  
Ryan打开一看，是个理着寸头的英气少年，叫许魏州。  
到大三还满学校跑大课的人真不多了，彭昱畅显得特别勤奋，很多人见面都喊他班长，稳稳的学霸人设，Ryan心想自己也不是他们统招生，又看他长的显小，见面也是按自己习惯喊一声彭彭，彭昱畅不乐意，故意唬着一张小脸凶他：“你没听别人都叫我班长啊？”  
“那不是长在班里的意思吗？”Ryan一脸无辜挤兑人，别人都实习去了，就他没处去，可不就是长在班里的一根草嘛！彭昱畅气的直瞪他，少顷，眼转一转，又道：“今天上午有视听和导演基础，你想听哪个？”  
Ryan略一思索，“导演基础吧。”  
彭昱畅嘿嘿一乐：“叫爸爸。”说完就睨着他，一副你不叫我就不带你去的表情。  
Ryan眨眨眼，状似不经意的问：“谁爸爸谁儿子？”  
“我爸爸，你儿子。”彭昱畅条件反射的回他，说完就觉出不对味儿了，三秒钟的工夫儿，自己连降两辈……不禁真心慨叹一句：“牛逼！”  
Ryan笑得很好看，一点没有捉弄人自觉，也看不出他刚占人便宜来着，就是一种很坦然愉悦的笑容，让彭昱畅也提不起气性，跟着笑了起来。  
上大课的时候有俩女生一直往这边瞄，等下课大大方方坐到他们前排，回头问：“Ryan，原来你也是我们学校的啊！”  
Ryan连忙摆手，又指彭昱畅，正经解释：“借朋友的光，来蹭课的！”  
彭昱畅好奇，“你们认识啊？”  
女生笑说：“他演的《灵剑山》在播啊。”转而又跟Ryan说话：“你蹭课也可以找我们呀，加个微信？”  
“好啊！”Ryan拿起手机直接打开面对面建群，把彭昱畅和俩女生都放在一个对话框里，还顺手起了个群名：“好学生交流群”  
彭昱畅觉得Ryan这个事情办得十分仗义，没有对妹子们顺水推舟，或者把他过河拆桥，可以表扬一下！  
于是俩人搁一起很和谐的混了两个月，连穿衣品味都开始一起向幼龄化靠拢，倒是真成了形影不离的好哥们儿。  
学校有什么好玩儿的社团活动彭昱畅也拉着Ryan一起去参加，耽搁晚了就去彭昱畅宿舍对付一宿，这天已经快夜里十二点，彭昱想说再开两把排位就睡觉，可Ryan忽然接了个电话就从上铺翻下来，手脚利落的往身上套衣服。  
彭昱畅赶紧喊他，“唉？你干嘛去啊？”  
“有个朋友过来了，我去见一下。”Ryan说着把棒球帽往头上一扣就去开门。  
彭昱畅赶紧叫住他，“等一下，我给打掩护啊！让宿管逮着下回不让你进来了。” 他同寝的其他人都外出实习了，现下如同留守儿童般的小彭同学还挺舍不得Ryan这个伴儿的。  
过十一点，学生宿舍园区的门就关了，Ryan出了宿舍楼也出不去校门，和电动门另一边的许凯对视一眼，指了指远处的铁栅墙，一起移步过去说话。  
Ryan笑得有点无耐，“你过来怎么不提前说一声啊……”  
许凯把手从栅栏中间穿过来，在他脸颊上摩挲片刻，“没事，我能看看你就行，医生说我走之后你只去复诊过一次，现在看你挺好我就放心了。”  
Ryan也不知道该说点什么，他就是不想再吃那个药，所兴连医生也不见。拉了许凯两只手，让他们额头相抵，栅墙横在这里，也只能这样互相矜持的慰藉一下。  
许凯从口袋里掏出一只白色的卡西欧运动手表，拉着Ryan的手给他系在左手腕上，橡胶的表带不易滑动，又很宽，正好能把手腕内侧的伤疤遮挡严实，天气越来越热，长袖衫穿不了几天了，Ryan还没想到这茬儿，许凯连工具都替他准备好了。  
他把自己的同款黑色腕表和Ryan的放在一起，Ryan忽然觉得有些难为情，可隔着细密的金属栅栏，连亲亲自己心上人都做不到。心里的躁动让他越发不甘心起来，在许凯胳膊上捏了一把，转身向远处坐在花坛边上的彭昱畅跑过去，“我想出去，你们学校不可能连个能翻墙的地方都没有吧？”  
“啊？”小彭同学有点方，极目远眺那个站在栅墙外面的瘦高男人，犹豫着问：“那人谁啊？这么晚把你接出去……不合适吧？”  
“是我男朋友。”Ryan坦然的笑了笑，出柜而矣，彭昱畅的人品他信得过。  
彭昱畅眼睛瞪得老大，紧接着又哦哦两声，拍拍屁股站起身来，在前面给他引路，仨人延着栅墙又走了一段，彭昱畅时不时偏头去看另一侧的许凯，许凯此时已经习惯性的掩起口罩、压低帽沿，彭昱畅看他十分神秘，但结合身材，便猜测对方大约是个知名演员。心里不免要为Ryan捏一把冷汗，学校里最不缺少的就是这种故事，因为离那个繁华的圈子格外接近，很多好的、坏的机会也鳞次节比的出现在学生们面前，学生和大明星的恋爱大概率是没有什么好结果的。  
翻墙的位置在园林区，有棵歪脖老树斜斜的伸展出树冠，栅墙比别处做的矮了一截，年轻人身手矫健，沿着树杆几步就脱出围栏。  
看着Ryan从墙头跳过去，彭昱畅悻悻而归，暗自叹息：到底孤家寡人还是只有我一个。

两条年轻赤裸的身驱在床上细密的亲吻纠缠，许凯发出快喟的叹息，Ryan也被快感刺激的眼角飞红，在自己欲望最旺盛的年纪，展开一段认定彼此又注定聚少离多的异地恋，这不是爱情还能是什么？  
Ryan将两条腿箍在许凯腰间，捧着他的脸颊亲吻，他的腰臀几乎是悬空的，身体随着许凯撞击的节奏起伏荡漾，Ryan和许凯做爱的时候有一种不管不顾的疯劲，好像每次都是最后一次，他有的是方法让许凯对他动情失控，直把自己也逼到极限才罢休，完全不记得自己从前在这档事儿上还是个技术流！  
许凯自己都没意识到，等撒开手的时候才发现Ryan的腰间被他掐的通红一片，两颗娇嫩的乳粒也被啃咬的红肿湿亮，性器从两人交合处撤出来的时候，几缕鲜红跟着白浊浓稠的精液溢出来。  
许凯倒吸一口凉气，吓得手忙脚乱，Ryan手臂依然挂在他脖子上，痴痴的笑，“你还有力气吗？扶我去洗一下啊？”让许凯彻彻底底的占有只让他觉得十分痛快。


End file.
